


Watching the Stars

by tuesday



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, osmosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Fair warning: this is for an osmosis exchange.  Fandoms and characters written are known mainly through fandom osmosis.Fandoms (of sorts): Game of Thrones/Star Wars: Clone Wars/Star Wars: Rebels.Relationships (of sorts): Ahsoka Tano & Daenerys Targaryen (GoT) (implied eventual Ahsoka Tano/Daenerys Targaryen).Characters: Daenerys Targaryen (GoT), Ahsoka Tano.Summary: Daenerys was the mother of dragons: a Targaryen who went through literal and metaphorical flames and came out the other side transformed.  Though she fit in a human shell, she was human no longer.  The human shell was damaged, but it had only ever been something that contained her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Watching the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

> As explained in the summary, this is for an exchange where the works are all created by someone who _has not_ consumed the canons involved. Hopefully if you wander into this from outside the exchange somehow, you can enjoy this as a mixture of a story about a lady who turns into a dragon and also a terrible game of fandom telephone.
> 
> I've read most of the books, but haven't seen any of Game of Thrones. I've seen the live action movies for Star Wars and one Clone Wars movie a very, very long time ago at a drive-in with very little idea of what was going on, and I think I missed part of it, plus some other Star Wars stuff that does not touch on the storylines involved (games, early EU novels, the holiday special, etc.). All that I've held onto from that movie is that Anakin had an apprentice and there was at least one lightsaber fight. I've heard enough about GoT, Clone Wars, and Rebels to know I should not be writing a real, serious fic for them. Does Arya actually sail into the west like an elf headed into retirement? Was Brienne the pregnant head of the kingsguard, or was that the ending the person talking to me about the finale wanted for her? Did an eldritch creature wearing Bran's skin win the game of thrones? I honestly do not know how much of that is correct and did not look at the wiki to find out.
> 
> Recip, as you can probably tell, I took two of your character crossovers and crossed them, then took a few tags from a couple places with those fandoms in your requests.
> 
> (Personal note now that I'm backdating: ODD: 11/10.)

Daenerys had intended to break the wheel, but when it came down to it—her closest friend murdered, two of the dragons she'd hatched lost, the populace ungrateful for everything she'd sacrificed—she wanted to break the world. Even Jon turned against her. Though Jon stabbed her, the truth was that she was already done. Let this world burn. She'd find another.

Drogon destroyed the throne so much had been lost for and so many had cut themselves on. Then he took her body away.

—

Daenerys was the mother of dragons: a Targaryen who went through literal and metaphorical flames and came out the other side transformed. Though she fit in a human shell, she was human no longer. The human shell was damaged, but it had only ever been something that contained her. This was another set of flames. Daenerys endured, overcame, and came out once more transformed.

"Drogon," Daenerys spoke the thought with something that was not a human mouth, "let's go somewhere far away. Far, far away."

Daenerys was a creature of magic and forceful will. She hooked taloned fingers in the fabric of the universe, twisted, and tore. When she was done, the universe sealed itself up behind her, less one dragon and one who could not be so easily defined.

—

"Master, look at this! Isn't she gorgeous? Can we take her with us?" The alien child presented Daenerys's larger form with what could only be described as awed glee. The planet was mostly abandoned, but Daenerys and Drogon had made it a home. It had been a long time since she'd had other company, and Daenerys found herself charmed by her youngest guest. "This is so much better than finding Sith!"

"Just because it's not a Sith doesn't mean it's not dangerous," a young man in a robe told the child.

Daenerys smiled, revealing many sharp teeth. She said, "Your master is correct. I'm very dangerous."

"But not to me," the child said confidently.

"No," Daenerys agreed. "Not to you." She eyed the robed man speculatively. "Tell me, child, are you with this man willingly?"

The child nodded. "This is my master, Anakin Skywalker! He's my teacher and my friend." The child grinned. "And I'm Ahsoka."

Teacher and friend. Daenerys let the small spark of killing intent she'd gathered in her breast extinguish. "Run along to your master, child." Daenerys closed her eyes. "But do come back if he ever mistreats you."

—

When the child came back, she was a woman grown.

"Where's your master?" Daenerys asked gently.

"Gone," Ahsoka said.

"Did you come for help or to hide?"

"I think I just wanted a break," Ahsoka said. She walked up to Daenerys with the same fearlessness as before, but her spirit was weary, her words soft.

"I'll shelter you," Daenerys said.

—

Ahsoka didn't stay, but she often came to visit. Sometimes she brought gifts, small offerings not fit for a queen, but well meant. Others, she brought only herself, which was offering enough.

"What did they take from you?" Daenerys wondered idly one day, Ahsoka curled up against her side.

Ahsoka tipped her head back to stare at the night sky. "Once, I'd have said everything." She trailed her fingers along one of Daenerys's scales. "Now—" She hummed wordlessly. "Now, I think they didn't take enough. Not to stop me."

One day, eventually, when Ahsoka left, Daenerys would slip on her smaller form and go with her. The consequences would echo across the galaxy. But for now, this was enough, two people sitting in the moonlight watching the stars.


End file.
